Uchiha Hidden Secret
by GaarasNinjaGirl
Summary: Kakashi, Sasuke and the rest of the gang run into a mysterious new girl, who looks quite simialr to Sasuke...who is she?
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

**AN::::Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE NARUTO CHARACTERS (except Takukari hehe) **

Chapter one.

"Man, I'm starving!" Naruto yelled, in his typical irritating, loud voice.

"Oh my god, you have been complaining since we started walking, i can't handle this!!" Sakura snapped.

Sasuke and Kakashi were walking ahead of the two bickering, Kakashi laughing, Sasuke groaning.

"Hey Sasuke, whats wrong?" Sakura caught up to him, with a bigsmile on her face.

"Go back to arguing with your stupid little boyfriend"

"what?!?!'

"you heard me, leave me alone."

Kakashi was still laughing., and shaking his head. "I don't know what to do with you kids.."

They were deep into the forest when they started to hear thunder crashing in the distance. Rain drops started sprinkling, Sasuke had a slight smile, he loves rain. Sakura noticed he was smiling and thought to herself 'damn i love his smile its so CUTE!!'

The rain started to get a little heavier, thats when Sakura screamed in hopes her hair wouldnt get too messed up, but then again maybe Sasuke will like her with her hair wet, maybe he'll think she's...sexy. She thought of that and started blushing. Naruto was laughing and jumping around and mud puddles like a 5 yearold. Sasuke decided climb up in a tree and sit there. Kakashi was in other tree reading Icha Icha Paradise, which was typical. Sasuke about dosed off when he started hearing something rustling around in a bush below him. He jumped up alarmed, ready to beat the shit out of anything that started near him. The rusling stopped then something struck him from above and he fell out of the tree. Everyone jumped out wondering what just happened. Sasuke got up, pissed of course. He couldnt find where the culprit was.

"Where the hell are you, come out right now, i will kill you!" he yelled in embarrasment of the fact that someone was faster than him, that knocked him outta the tree. All of a sudden he heard behind him "I'm over here."

He turned around really fast and and saw a girl behind him that looked his age. She had a smirk on her face. Naruto's jaw dropped. He thought 'wow shes hott!'

"Did u forget something?" the girl asked as she throw his headband back to him. He thought 'how the hell did she grab that? i didnt even notice!'

She tossed it back to him. He was about ready to beat her down. He had no mercy for anyone that tempted his speed or in this case, his sanity. He got in stance ready to fight, she jsut looked at him, ready to laugh. "You really think u can take me down?"

"I KNOW I CAN! I AM SASUKE UCHIHA I CAN TAKE ANYONE" She just paused for a second, shes heard that name before, Uchiha...not from being a wellknown name but shes heard her parents talk about that name.

"Uchiha u say? good for you."

"and may i ask who might you be?" Sakura jumped in.

She glared over at her. "My name is Takukari Aoi...and well thats all you need to know."

Sakura rolled her eyes. There was just a familiarity to her..just somethin about her, everyone could feel it, even sasuke, As a matter of fact she looked similar to him. She was Quite short..about 5'3", had pixie cut blue black hair that spiked up in the back and was partcially in her face, and stood like him too, always in a defensive way, and also had the same "im tough dont mess with me" look to her face. The only difference was her eyes were an ice blue, almost unreal looking. Sakura thought to her self 'well she pretty..actually hott OMG I DIDNT JUST THINK THAT NO NO NO!!!' She blushed at that thought. she thought some more 'well its a female sasuke, maybe shes a lesbian and if i cant get him then...WAIT NONONONO IM STRAIGHT NO WAY I NEED TO STOP THIS WAAAH!!!'

Naruto looked over at Sakura and saw she was blushing and could tell she was having an internal fight with herself, like usual. He snickered. He had a feeling he knew why. It highly amused him seeing Sakura about to drool over a girl. He looked back up at Sasuke, still in his fighting stance, Takukari just relaxed, waiting for him to make his move to "attempt" to fight her. She had a slight upset look in her face though...like she didnt want to hurt him for some reason. The name just kept running through her head 'Sasuke Uchiha". She didnt really know what to do. She was very confused about her soon to be opponent.

"What are you, scared?" Sasuke blurted out, which stopped her thoughts. He ran toward her, and she dodged him. Everything he did, she did 2 times quicker. She finally striked him and he was on the ground. She backed up, she really did not want to hurt him or kill him. He pulled out his shuriken and threw it her way...she jumped up in a tree and missed it, but it came back around and struck her down to the ground. He ran to her and grabbed her by her black tanktop and threw her at the tree trunk. Naruto thought 'is she giving up?'. Sasuke continued to strike her over and over again, her nose had already started bleeding and she had cuts all over her. She closed her eyes and groaned "SHARINGAN"..she opened her eyes, they were the same red that Sasukes eyes were and Kakashi's left eye was. Sasuke stopped, but before he could realize what just happened, she threw him to the ground and was standing over him glaring at him. She tried crawling away, but she grabbed his leg and pulled him back toward her. He unleashed his sharingan as well at this moment. She stopped this time. They both stood there and jsut looked at each other. Both breathing heavily and unsteadily. They didnt know what to do...because Sasuke knows other then Kakashi, the only ninja's that hold the Sharingan are of the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi jumped between them, because he could sense the hostility yet curiousity between the two. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them, his eyes were back to the dark color. She closed her eyes, but instead of opening them, she just collapsed. Kakashi caught her and laid her on the ground soflty, until she gained concsiousness. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were all sitting under a big willow tree, waiting for her to wake up and wait for the rain to stop. Sasuke looked like he was traumatized by something, like he jsut saw his parents get mutalized again. He was jsut curled up breathing heavy, not knowing what to do or what to think. He kept looking over at the girl, and back to the ground again. Naruto was actually concerned he was going to try to comfort the confused sasuke, but Sakura got there first.

"Did she hurt you? I'll kill her, i will!!"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now Sakura leave me be please." She just sunk back down by Naruto almost in tears. Kakashi broke in.

"Well we will figure out who she exactly is and why she holds the Sharin..." Sasuke cut him off.

"I didnt want to hurt her, i feel like collapsing myself, why did i do that, her being hurt is hurting me..its wierd..."

"hmm..i dont know Sasuke, But we will figure it out i promise." Kakashi patted his leg...which made Naruto look at Kakashi funny...because, well, his hand just was sitting on sasuke's leg. Normally that would freak sasuke out, but he just sat there and ignored it, staring at Takukari. Her Ice blues eyes fluttered open and she groaned. She turned over toward Sasuke and jsut looked at him. They just stared into each other's eyes, wondering what each other was thinking. She sat up, Kakashi helped her sit up by letting her lean against him, she didnt mind, because she was unstable of sitting up herself, plus, she thought he was quite attractive. He had his arm around her. Sasuke looked at her and decided to break out the game 20 questions on her.

"who are you really?"

"i done told you, my name is Takukari Aoi. I was an orphan adopted by the Aoi family when i was a baby, taken away from my old family because they were afraid that i might be in danger...thats about all i know about myself."

"how do you have the sharingan?"

"i..uh...umm...i really dont know." she looked at the ground swirling her finger in the dirt...my mother and father would not tell me, they said i weill learn when the time is right."

He noticed she wasnt as "tough" as she was at the beginning, she was a lil more calm and seemed depressed. "i really wish i knew."

Kakashi decided to jump in. "Well theres very few people that have tha sharingan, i have it in my left eye and sasuke has it. His was inheritated by the Uchiha clan."

"oh.." she looked puzzled. "well so your saying one of the only ways id have it is if i was a Uchiha?"

"pretty much" he moved his arm from his shoulders to down now around her waist. That ticked her off, out of reflex she drove her hand back and slapped him right on the face. He moved his hand off her then..because that hurt! "you said you were adopted right?"

"yeah.."

"well you might be a decendant of the Uchiha"

Sakura jumped in "you do look and awfully lot like sasuke maybe you guys are like brother and sist..."

"the only sibling i have i must kill...he is the only one i have!"

Takukari jumped because he sounded very fierce and angry. "well i know that my mother and father told me i had 2 brothers, a twin, and an older brother, who had killed my real family, luckly they adopted me so i would not have been killed too."

Kakashi looked at sasuke. Sasuke looked more confused and scared now. Sasuke would not take his eyes off this girl, he did not know what to think, is she a cousin? or sister? because he knew hed always felt like half of hisself was missing then she showed up, and he felt whole, like he was stronger. He asked "do you know either of your brothers' names?"

"I only know the name of the one that killed my family...because they told me his name so i would stay away from him..."

"well what was it?"

"Itachi"

Everyone got silent...nobody knew what to say. They were all speechless.

**(reviews pretty pretty pretty please wit a cherry on top XD)**


	2. Chapter 2: What are these feelings?

**AN:: once again the only character i own is Takukari D**

Chapter Two:

Sasuke got up and walked away, still silent. Sakura got up to follow him, he stopped her, "STAY!"

She just stood there and watched him walk off. Nobody had any idea what to do, Takukari wasnt understandin what was going on. Kakashi looked at her and hinted that she follow him. She didnt want to go, but she saw in Kakashi's eyes that she NEEDED to go. She got up and caught up with him. He didnt even look at her, she grabbed his arm.

"Hey, whats wrong?" She had concern in her voice that she tried hiding. He sat down on a boulder and looked at her.

"You say your older brother's name is...Itachi?"

"Yes...why does that bother you? Do you know him?"

"As a matter of fact i do..", his vocie was kind of shaky like he wanted to cry, but he wouldnt let himself. "Hes my brother as well." He didnt even look at her. When he said that, it hit her. 'Uchiha..'

"So that would make you my.."

"..your brother."

She had an uncomfortable sound in her voice she tried to shake off with a small giggle. "heh no kiddin.."

He finally looked up at her, unsure of what to do. "all this time i thought Itachi was my only sibling, no one ever mentioned i had a sister, a twin sister at that.."

She looked into his eyes, studying them, trying to figure out what to do or say next, she saw a tiny tear slide down his cheek, she sat by him, wiped the tear away and took him in hers. Usually he would push away this kind of affection, but he didnt, he just lost it and started crying in her arms. She felt tears start to weld up in her eyes too but she held them back, because one of them HAD to remain strong, she didnt want a weepathon occuring. He eventually stopped and lifted his head and looked at her, and actually smiled, a small one, but still a smile. She smiled in response.

They heard something walking along the path, she assumed it was the other team members, but sasuke stood up, very protective-like. He knew it wasnt his team, the footsteps were to smooth and quiet. But he recognized the rythym of the fooststeps. He grabbed Takukari and swung up into a tree. He looked down and saw Gaara and his sister, Temari walkin along the path. He thought 'we arent the only ones on a family outting i guess'. Gaara stopped, he sinced someone else in the forest he looked up and before he could look back down Sasuke and Takukari were standing in front of him.

"Why, hello there Uchiha.." Gaara said...with an evil glare in his eyes. Temari was looking at Takukari, curiously.

"Are you gonna introduce us to your friend, Sasuke?" she said.

He arched and eyebrow, "yes, this is my TWIN sister, Takukari Aoi-Uchiha.." He said proudly.

Gaara finally looked over at her, his stone cold look turned soft, especially when he looked into her eyes. Temari looked at her brother very confused. He quickly realized his expression changed and looked back over toward Sasuke, and put his blank face back on. Temari just glared at Takukari, she didnt like her one bit. Takukari already was hyped up, and wanted to beat some ass...just like sasuke usually is. She decided to just turn around and walk off, but Temari grabbed her by her shirt. "Where do you think your going?"

Takukari turned around and punched her square in the face. "where ever the hell i feel like it." Temari was on the ground. "GAARA GET HER!" Temari was pissed.

Sasuke just sat back because he wanted to see how his sis could handle herself. She walked over to Gaara and laughed. "wow hes like the same height as me, i can totally take him." Sasuke shook his head. Gaara tried to remain blank but he looked back into her eyes. She was ready to beat the hell out of him ,just because she wanted too, because his sister couldnt seem to do it. Takukari got ready to punch him he grabbed her wrist and said in his typical monotone voice "You do not want to do this"

"Oh hell yes i do, you DONT EVEN know!!" She got her arm free. She pulled out a shuriken and tossed it at him, his sand, like always, protected him. "What the.."

Sasuke thought hed inform his oblivious sister "he doesnt control that, it protects him. She decided to keep tauntin him. She grabbed her sword of her back, and was abotu ready to strike him, when he decided to whip out his sand coffin, as soon as the sand wrapped around her and he saw the somewhat afraid look in her eyes, he couldnt do it, he quit, dropped her and he collapsed himself. He just sat there on the ground, confused, not able to understand why he couldnt do it to her. "GAARA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Temari yelled. It even surprised Sasuke. Takukari got up, and dusted herself off and walked toward the redhead and squatted down next to him. "maybe next time you can do it." She stood up and walked off. Sasuke sat there for a minute, very shocked, he eventually got up and ran after his sister. Gaara and Temari jsut sat there, doing nothing, Temari looked at Gaara, very disappointed, she got up and left. Gaara just sat there thinking 'what is this feeling thats coming to me?'

**AN: Sorry this ones a short chapter! will be doin more later..but me wants more reviews hehe pwease!! D hehehehehe :-P**


	3. Lets talk

Chapter Three:

The gang from the Leaf Village continued on there way through the wooded area. Takukari fell back behind them walking slowly. Sasuke stopped and looked behind him to find that his sister had vanished. Panic shot through his veins. He looked around frantically. All of a sudden there was a loud _THUMP. _ Takukari had been hiding up in a tree and pounced on Sasuke and had him in a headlock. She was grinning triumpantly. He couldnt get loose for nothing,

"Your gettin ur ass whooped by a girl!" Naruto sang mockingly.

Sasuke flipped and body slammed Takukari onto the ground. She was laughing hysterically.

"You have too!!" he said quickly in defense.

Naruto grinned smuggly, "i THOUGHT it was a girl...i coulda swore that was a chick!!!"

"SO!!! you still have been beatin by a chick...and she didnt beat me for your information!" he looked over at Takukari.

She stood up, he flinched. "dont hurt me!!" They all started laughing.

"Alright kids, lets get a move on...i've read this damn sentence 4 times already because of y... OOOH PICTURES!!!" Kakashi was into readin his book again.

"freak." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile. Gaara, Temari and Konkoru were walking along the path they had been following previous to their run in with the Uchiha's. Gaara was more quiet than his usual self. Temari angry...and concerned about why Gaara wouldnt make one remark to either of his siblings like he usually does..criticizing their every movement. Gaara walked off course.

"Where are you going?" Temari said.

"I would like to be alone, so please let me be." his voice was much lower then usual.

"umm...o..kay...just be careful, okay? dont do nothing stupid,"

"whatever." he continued walking until he was so deep into the woods that there was no light seeping in. He sat down under a willow tree contemplating these wierd feelings he was having deep in his chest that was making the pit of his stomach ache maliciously. He curled up. tears filling his eyes.

The leaf gang sat down to have a bit of lunch. Sasuke and Takukari were talking about family stuff...which was hurting sasuke quite a bit because he had to tell her the whole story of their parents murder. She saw that it was hurting him so she told him he did not have to tell her. He stopped..he walked off in the opposite direction..he wanted a little bit of alone time, so his fellow teammate would not see him cry. Takukari finished her food and was getting annoyed with Sakura talking constantly about how cute sasuke was. She was also gettin annoyed by Naruto bragging. She decided to wander off into the woods. She wasnt really part of the group, so she didnt really have to stick by them, she could find them if they decided to continue. She got into the deep in of the forest. Her adrenaline was starting to pump..because she knew she wasnt alone. She was walking nonchalantly when she tripped.

"What the f..."

"oh sorry." Gaara jumped up and helped her to her feet. He didnt realize who she was. He started to walk of.

"wait..." she recognized his low monotone voice. "i know you..."

"you do?" he asked then realizing, that she was the girl he had run into earlier. "wait, your that Uchiha girl arent you?"

"why yes, yes i am. and your that litter box boy right?" she laughed slightly.

"yeah i guess..." he sat back down. Takukari was curious about this guy, she sat down beside him.

"Why are you out here all alone, wheres your chick friend."

"that was my sister, i apologize for her actions." he said still in his monotone voice.

"oh...oka..." before she finished there was a set of lips pressed against hers. She froze. The redhead stopped. He got up and started to run off. She stood up, she ran after him.

"wait!" shes not sure why, but she felt the urge to go after him, she couldnt leave him be. He stopped running and turned to her.

"im sorry i really didnt meant to..." She kissed him back. His heart started beating very irregularly. She stopped and smiled.

"well someone had to finish it." She saw a small crease appear across his face, which was a smirk. "so why did you do that?" she asked..

"i...really...dont know...it kinda just felt..right...i guess...i dont know." he attempted to run off again, but she grabbed him. She was a lot stronger then what he expected.

"youre very strange..you know that right?"

"yeah i know...but i have my reasons for being the way i am..."

"meaning?"

"i have no family, no one that loves me. my uncle tried to kill me. thats when i doscovered that i had a...umm..nevermind...i dont know you well enough to tell you this." Takukari sat down and pulled Gaara down beside her.

"im here to listen..not to judge. if you tell me about you, i will tell you about myself."

"what is there to tell about you...your part of the Uchiha's...everyone knows the history."

"well i will tell you my point of view.."

"fine. umm...well while my uncle was trying to slay me..i discovered i had sand protecting me. that i was too strong for a child my age. and come to find out..its a monster. thats why im the way i am...i nearly killed my uncle...i didnt know it was him until i had him near death,"

"oh. im sorry. it sounds horrible."

"yeah...but thats really my history..ehheh...not really much there to talk about..im a monster..i live to kill...thats all."

"well its..interesting...but tell me one thing...if you live to kill...why didnt you kill me earlier...and why have you yet to try when we are alone?"

"thats beside the point...now tell me about you."

"well...i had no idea i was part of the Uchiha. i dont remember anything that happened to me prior to the night i was taken in by the Aoi family. my memory got swept...i was raised as Aoi Takukari...i had no idea i had any brothers. i only learned about the Uchiha's when i discovered i had the Sharingan. i didnt know what it was...and then..my family didnt tell me i was one of them...just that thats who had it but i was a special case. then i ran across Sasuke...and well he told me everything, he had no idea about me either. but i have battled with knowin who i really was...thats why i went out on my own...and fortunatly bumped into a young man that looked like me...sasuke..and then we learned that neither of us was alone..i thought i was the only Uchiha left...and he assumed that about himself."

"oh. thats...something. now theres two of you...just..wonderful." gaara rolled his eyes.

"what do you mean by that?"

"just that me and your brother go way back. we have battled...and want to continue our battle..but now i cant."

"why cant you?"

"because it will hurt you..."

"ur point?"

"i dont want to hurt you...because..well...nevermind..."

"wha..." before she could finish..the redheaded boy was gone. She just sat there...confused.


End file.
